It's a Twin Thing
by Acathla
Summary: Brenda and Brandon make a bet about Kelly.
1. Chapter 1 Off Limits

**AN: Season One is fair game here. This pairing is so long overdue I am still paying late fees on it. More to come...feedback is always welcomed. And yes...my version of Brenda might be different from canon but...that's where the fun begins.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Off Limits**

Well, their first week at West Beverly Hills High School was now behind them and they survived it. Brenda made a new friend, Kelly Taylor and Brandon also made a new friend, Steve Sanders. It was Friday night and they were headed to their first Beverly Hills party.

The party itself turned out ok but Brenda knew that she wasn't going to be able to handle all the guys admiring Kelly. Jealousy was a tough pill to swallow but she knew that right now she had no other choice. She did notice her brother standing a few feet away with a blond guy that Kelly identified as Steve Sanders, her ex-boyfriend. Brenda could tell from the look on Brandon's face that he was looking at Kelly and liking what he saw. She knew she'd have to nip that in the bud when they got home.

* * *

The next morning, shortly before 11 am, Brandon walked into Brenda's room, the lateness of the hour ensuring that his sister would be awake and available to talk.

"Good morning Brenda." Brenda was sitting on her bed, fully dressed having just finished hanging up the phone after talking to Kelly.

"Hey, Bran, what's up?" Brenda asked.

"Not much, just something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

Brandon hesitated, not really knowing how to say it. "Um, last night at the party, I saw you with Kelly Taylor."

"Yes, I was with her, why?"

"It's just, Kelly's very pretty. I mean..."

"I know what you mean Brandon so what's your point?"

"Right, my point. My point is this, would you have a problem with me asking Kelly out?"

Brenda could only look at her brother in shock for a few moments. She had assumed that since he was friends with Kelly's ex that there was some unspoken guy code about asking out a friend's ex. Then Brenda realized what Brandon was really saying and she became very territorial.

"Brandon, Kelly Taylor is off limits to you."

"What do you mean off limits?"

"I mean she's off limits. You are not allowed to ask her out."

"And why not?" Brandon asked, getting upset. He came here as a courtesy before asking out his sister's friend and now he was getting that sinking feeling he always got when Brenda made a girl he liked off limits. It usually only meant one thing and Brenda's next words confirmed it.

"Because brother dear, I am going to make her mine."

"Oh really?" Brandon knew it was pointless to really challenge Brenda, she always got what she wanted when she went after a girl.

"Yes really, Brandon you should know by now that I don't make a girl off limits to you unless I want her for myself. And you know that I can get her."

"Pretty confident there Bren, what makes you think the lovely Miss Taylor would even be open to a little girl on girl action? I mean, she did date Steve and he wasn't exactly her first boyfriend from what I hear?"

"Brandon, first and foremost you should never make assumptions about anyone. Second, this is California, not Minnesota. People here are much more open to these things and anyway, prior boyfriends never stopped me before. Remember Denise Braun?"

Denise Braun was one of Brenda's conquests. A girl that Brandon had liked and wanted to ask out. All evidence pointed to Denise being straight but once Brenda set her sights on her, Denise's straightness just vanished. Denise lasted almost two weeks before Brenda got bored. Not that Brenda was a slut or anything but she did have a low boredom threshold. Denise went from multiple boyfriends to Brenda to temporary stalker which only ended when a restraining order was placed on her. Then, luckily, came the move to Beverly Hills.

"Yeah, I remember Denise. I also remember the crap she put this family through when you dumped her."

"Relax Brandon, Kelly is different."

"Yeah sure she is, they all are to you." There was a tone in her brother's voice that Brenda knew very well. It was the tone he used right before he challenged her to something.

"You got something you wanna say, Bran?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't think that even you could convince Kelly to cross that line. She's too straight Brenda."

"Oh really? Care to put your muscles where your mouth is brother dear?"

"A bet? What would be the terms?"

"Simple, when I get Kelly to be my girlfriend, you have to be my personal slave for two weeks."

"What if you can't make Kelly your girlfriend? What do I get then?"

"If, and that's a big if, I can't make Kelly mine, then I won't stand in your way if you wanna go after Kelly yourself."

"So let me get this straight, you get Kelly and my indentured servitude, for two weeks, if you succeed, if you fail all I get is a shot at Kelly after she's shot you down? Doesn't sound like a good deal to me. I'll concede the two-week slave term if you agree that when you fail, you give up all rights to make a girl off limits to me for a month. Deal?"

Brenda thought about that one for a few minutes. She knew she'd win this one. Kelly seemed like the ultimate straight femme but Brenda knew that was just a cover. Having Brandon as her personal slave was going to be so sweet. And on the off chance, she didn't get Kelly, a month of not getting in her brother's way of getting a girlfriend didn't seem like such a big sacrifice.

"One condition though, you are not under any circumstances to tell anyone about this bet. No running off to tell Donna, Andrea, Steve or anyone else about the bet hoping that it'll get back to Kelly. No trying to get her angry or hurt about this so I'll fail, got it?"

"Brenda, I am hurt you'd think I would do that. I am not that kind of guy. But if it'll make you feel any better, I promise not to tell anyone about this bet."

"Good, then you have a deal."

"Oh one more thing though, you only have until Valentine's Day to make her your girlfriend. After that, you will have officially lost the bet."

It was still September, that gave her almost five months or so to win Kelly's heart. "Not a problem."

The twins shook hands to seal the deal then Brandon left Brenda's room, smiling. Brenda sat in her room for a bit to think about her plan of action for the next few weeks. She'd have to be subtle but not too subtle. A girl like Kelly Taylor would need a different approach than her usual methods. In the past, when there was a girl she wanted, regardless of sexual orientation, Brenda just made her intentions clear and went after the girl. For some reason, they had all responded favorably, especially the ones who'd had boyfriends before they met her. Boys who didn't know how to treat a girl, how to make her feel special, wanted, desirable. Brenda just made those girls feel like they were the only ones in her world, and for the time they were with her, they were. Brenda didn't cheat she just, moved on when she got bored.

There was something about Kelly though that made Brenda think she'd never get bored with her. Here, finally, just might be the one girl she could spend a lifetime with, or at least an entire school year. Brenda resolved that she would have Kelly, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase Begins

**Chapter 2: The Chase Begins**

It had been a few weeks since Brenda and Brandon made their little wager about Kelly, and Brenda was feeling pretty good. Kelly was still a little stiff towards her but that was to be expected. Kelly had asked Brenda last week if Brandon was available. Brenda told Kelly that her brother had left a girlfriend back home in Minnesota, which wasn't exactly a lie, Sheryl had been Brandon's girlfriend back home, Brenda just omitted the fact that they'd ended their relationship.

Brenda wasn't about to shoot herself in the foot so to speak by letting Kelly know that Brandon was not only available but also interested in her. So now, Brenda was going to hang out with Kelly and Donna at the beach. Granted, the weather wouldn't exactly allow for swimming or sunbathing but it would still give Brenda a chance to see Kelly relaxed.

The little white outfit Kelly chose to wear looked so good on her. Brenda could almost even forgive Kelly for ditching her and Brandon at the beach. Brenda decided to let Kelly feel bad about it for a few days before she forgave her. Kelly, groveling in her own special way, was such a cute sight to see and it was also very sexy.

Monday at school, Kelly grabbed Brenda into an empty classroom and forced her to listen to her.

"Brenda come on I've apologized about Saturday at least 20 times already, are you ever going to forgive me?" Kelly's voice was imploring and sad. She really did want Brenda's forgiveness. There was something about Brenda Walsh that just made Kelly want to be her friend. She had a feeling that Brenda would be a good influence on her.

"Kelly what you did was not cool." Understatement but it was a start.

"I know I know and if you can forgive me I promise to make it up to you."

"Forgiveness will take some time but I am willing to consider it. You can start at lunchtime." Brenda smiled, letting Kelly know she was going to forgive her just not right away.

They left the classroom and walked down the hall together. Kelly was wearing a pink blazer that Brenda had to admit looked very good on her. When Kelly noticed Brandon heading towards them she turned to Brenda, "so I'll see you at lunch?" There was still a little hesitation in her voice like she was scared that Brenda would change her mind.

"Yeah." Was all Brenda said as she watched Kelly walk away. Then she noticed her brother heading towards them.

"You know Brenda, I think we're going to make it here after all."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Brother and sister turned around and headed towards their next class, just happy to know that things were going to be ok.

"So, how goes the little project we have going?" Brandon finally asked, his voice low to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Pretty good. I have her right where I want her."

"Yeah? Even after the little ditch move she pulled on Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, she's really very sweet Bran, definitely worth the time it's going to take."

"Good to know Brenda, good to know."

They reached their next class and headed inside to pretend to learn. Lunchtime was definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous Much?

**Chapter 3: Jealous Much?**

Ok, this was not good. Kelly Taylor was giggling, laughing, hell even almost flirting with another girl and it was definitely not Brenda Walsh. Brenda arrived at her locker, which luckily was just a few lockers down from Kelly's and saw Kelly standing there with this girl she'd seen around school laughing and trading this ugly, oversized hat the girl was wearing. If Brenda didn't know any better, she would swear Kelly was trying to make her jealous. But then again, this is Kelly Taylor, she would have no reason to try to make Brenda jealous. It had been a week since Brenda had finally forgiven Kelly for ditching her at the beach and Kelly had been almost walking on eggshells around Brenda, hoping to not repeat her mistake of before.

"I didn't know her and Kelly were such good friends," Brenda said to no one in particular. She was answered by some random girl who was hanging around.

"Ex- such good friends, since grade school." The girl walked away after that before Brenda could question her further.

The bell rang and Brenda headed off to English Lit. Unfortunately, it was a class that both Kelly and her little grade school ex-good friend had too. Normally though, Kelly sat next to Brenda but today Kelly chose to sit with her other friend. The teacher, Ms. Rye, was discussing Les Miserables and how one decision can change your whole life. Brenda could relate to that, after all her one decision to embrace her lesbianism rather than repress it, had changed her entire life. And thanks to her decision to go after Kelly she had to sit through a class where Kelly and her little friend were exchanging notes and giggling like, well like schoolgirls, and it was really starting to get to her.

Mercifully, the bell rang to end the class and Brenda collected her books to go and realized that if she wanted to hang with Kelly she'd have to hang with her friend, whose name she purposefully ignored when she could. Brenda knew her name though, Tiffany, and she knew when to use it and when to refer to her as 'Kelly's little friend'.

Tiffany was ok but Brenda really wanted Kelly and nothing and no one was going to get in her way.

* * *

The next day, before school, Brenda called Kelly and asked her to meet her for a coffee before school. She was going to make her move already. Brenda was tired of the looks she was getting from Brandon about Kelly and her obvious infatuations with numerous guys. He kept teasing her that her time was running out.

Brandon dropped her off at the coffee house and waited until he saw Kelly pull up in her little red BMW. He knew Brenda would get a ride to school from Kelly.

 _In the coffee house._

Brenda sat at a table with her latte and waited as Kelly walked into the shop and ordered her drink before coming to sit down at her table.

"So, Brenda, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"There's something that I have to tell you and I was scared to do it at school because, well, you might not like it and I didn't want to cause a scene where everybody knows us."

"Ok, you're not making a lot of sense but it's enough for now. What could you have to tell me that you think I wouldn't like or that I'd make a scene about? I mean unless it's to tell me that you don't want to be friends anymore." Kelly joked, nervous because she had a feeling Brenda was going to say something along those lines.

Brenda just smiled. She was nervous but on the other hand, this is what she did, this is how she had gotten so many girls in the past. Just be honest and let the chips fall where they will because that's the only way to know for sure. All this scheming and planning she thought she had to do wasn't going to do her any good if Kelly was just going to shoot her down anyway. Better to get it over with and know for sure than spend the next few months wondering and trying to read subtle clues.

"No Kelly, I don't want to end our friendship. I just...thought maybe we could...redefine it a little bit."

"Redefine it? How?" Kelly was confused, she wasn't used to heavy talks about friendships and stuff.

"Kelly, I like you a lot."

"I like you too Brenda." Again Kelly was confused but decided to go with it.

"No, Kelly I am trying to tell you that. I like you. As more than just a friend. I'm just going to say it. Kelly, I am a lesbian and I want you." Brenda finally managed to say what she wanted to say. Now it was up to Kelly to decide what, if anything, she wanted to do about it.

Kelly tried to make sense of what Brenda had just told her. Mostly Kelly was trying to figure out if Brenda had somehow found out about her own sexuality and was playing some twisted game to mess with her head. Kelly had accepted that she was attracted to both sexes but that didn't mean she had to advertise it.

When Kelly didn't say anything for more than five minutes, Brenda took it to mean that Kelly was trying to find a nice way to say no and so she decided to at least hang on to whatever remained of her pride.

"It's ok Kelly. You don't have to say anything. I understand, but I hope you won't spread it around school that I am gay. I don't want it to be public knowledge here yet ok? I'll just take a bus to school. See you later Kelly."

Brenda finished talking and stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, determined not to let herself cry over this.

Kelly finally snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard Brenda leave. Kelly suddenly realized why she'd worked so hard to have Brenda forgive her for ditching her and why she got so jealous and worried when it seemed like Tiffany was taking Brenda away from she took Steve away. Kelly had to face facts: she was falling for her new best friend. Only now, she might have blown everything with her silence. Kelly, determined not to lose Brenda over this, ran out of the coffee shop and searched the sidewalk for Brenda. She saw her a block ahead at the bus stop on the corner. Kelly got in her car and pulled up to the bus stop.

Kelly waited until Brenda looked right at her and then she smiled the sweetest smile she had, before she said, "need a lift?"

Brenda, hoping against hope, just smiled and got into the little red BMW. There had to be a reason Kelly had come for her. Brenda wanted to know what it was.

The car ride was silent for a while until Brenda noticed that they weren't heading towards the school.

" where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet where we can talk."

" Oh...okay." Brenda decided that at least Kelly wanted to talk and that was a good thing. Either she was going to get her heart stomped or she was going to win the jackpot, either way, she preferred it to be a quiet event.

Kelly just drove on, hoping that she was doing the right thing. Brenda had given up so easily that she was worried but she also knew that here was her chance for possibly something real and she was going to take it.


End file.
